


The Table | Kokichi x Reader

by Ilikeorange



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: No Spoilers, Other, Random & Short, after game AU, reader has no given gender, shumai is a food too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeorange/pseuds/Ilikeorange
Summary: TW - F////d(o,o) / E//t//n//(a,i,g) - TWJust you and Kokichi (sorta) having a meal together
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 21





	The Table | Kokichi x Reader

"Kokichi! How many shumais do you want?"

I raised my voice as I ran around the kitchen trying to prepare our plates. It wasn't really anything too fancy, just some noodles and shumais. After a couple seconds of silence, I turn around to look at Kokichi. He usually answered me really quickly. A blank expression covered his face. Oh!~ If this were an anime then the artist wouldn't draw the eyes, and instead there would just be the shading thingy.

Anyways-

This was very out of character for him. Maybe he's sick? No... I would've noticed earlier. "Kokichi?" I leaned in to see his expression better. Suddenly, as if he realized he wasn't supposed to be a mannequin. "Whaaaaaat?~ I was just thinking about what I, Kokichi Ouma supreme leader of evil, will be doing with my super evil organization~" He winked at me as he positioned his arms above his head. "Oh yeah! I compleeeetely forgot about about D.I.C.E" He frowned at me. "What a sad excuse of partner. Oh well, what can you do. It's not like I'd rather have anyone else serving me other than you." His words may have been slightly rude, but the true meaning of them was that he didn't really mind. I think....

"Sorry 'bout that! Anyways, I was asking you how many shumais you want." He flinched a little at my words, a slightly disturbed expression appearing on his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came (very fast). "WOW! I didn't know that (y/n) was such a pervert!" He laughed at his own words. It wasn't very obvious if you hadn't noticed his past few actions. He was covering up his own thoughts. I think...

"W-What!?!?" I felt my face heat up at his words, even though I knew his true intent. " _Obviously_ you're talking about my precious Shumai~" He smirked and traced my cheek with a finger. "Just answer the question! And I'm **NOT** a pervert!" I mean... What Kokichi doesn't know won't hurt him ;)

"I... Sh.... Shumai.... I wonder how he is." He smiled a little at the thought of 'Shumai'. "Oh well, it's not like they really like me." He chuckled. I really hope it wasn't out of pity for himself. Wait... am I forgetting something? OH FUDGE THE FOOD IS STILL- 

I quickly move the pans of food off of the stove and onto a counter. I go back to Kokichi and wrap him in a hug. He slowly wraps his arms around me. "Kokichi... Y'know, I didn't really expect you to be the type of person to get really emotional about food. Also, just the other day I found you freaking out over 'shumai' like Nagito does with hope.. I don't know who that is because I'm talking about the food, but I'll give you 2." I pull away from the hug and we exchange smiles.

**A few minutes later, when all the food is served...**

"So who's 'shumai'?" I spoke, bringing some noodles up to my mouth. "I haven't told you? Wow! I thought everyone knew who my precious Shumai was. Shumai is the one and only Shuichi Saihara!" I choke a little at his words. "WHAT!?" When I've recovered from slightly choking, I 'go back' to talking about Shuichi. "I didn't think Shuichi hated you..." He forces out a chuckle that was full of, I don't want to say it, _despair._

"You don't know as much about me as you think you do, sweetheart." He gives me a dark look, then immediately smiles. "Why are we talking about that dumb guy anyways? He's _suuuuuuuch_ a downer! Yuck!" He sticks his tongue out at me to emphasize the _"yuck"._

"I just wanted to know who my _precious panta gremlin_ was obsessing over a few months ago." His face turns a deep shade of red. " _'P-Precious panta gremlin'?!? 'Obsessing over'_!? Since when have you been able to tease me!"

...

The rest of our evening was filled with us laughing and teasing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably soooo ooc, and I kinda also rushed while writing this- sorry 'bout that! The little kokichi kinnie in me freaks out a lil every time someone says "shumai" (the food, they don't know about the game) and I really wanted to use that as an idea for something like this..
> 
> Happy Holidays!! :)


End file.
